Gone
by his golden smile
Summary: It's been a week since he left. Ponyboy is alone and falling apart. He finds confort from a greaser, not just any greaser, but a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.

Gone

I turned and looked at the clock. It was 8:00pm. I looked to my right and sighed. I couldn't look anymore; I closed my eyes and began to cry. I felt the warm wet tears make there way down my face. I couldn't stop myself; they were coming faster, as I choked back sobs. This was the forth time today. I just can't believe he's gone. I started to cry harder at the thought of him. I came back to reality when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Pone, can I come in?"

I knew who's voice that belonged to. I was a bit surprised to hear him. But I didn't want anyone in here to see me like this. I just wanted to be left alone.

"No go away!" he came in anyway. Damn, I should have locked the door.

I looked deep into his greyish eyes and I could see concern in them. He made his way to my right side and sat in the vacant spot.

I wanted to punch and kick him off the bed. How dare he sit there? That was Soda's side,only he can be there.

"What do you want Two-bit?" I wiped my eyes. He just stared at me.

"I just want to know if you're alright"

Do I look alright! I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to hit him with all my energy, just to let him feel the pain I felt since _he_ left.

"I'm fine." I said with an angry tone

All Two-bit did was raze his eye brow as he watch me. I couldn't help but look at him. And that's when all hell broke loose. I turned into his chest and cried and sobbed.

Two-bit put his arms around me. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable. He wasn't good at comforting like Soda was, which made me cry even more.

"It'll be okay Ponyboy"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "How can you say that? He's gone. He left me all alone... I lost my voice. That thought was painful.

"Soda didn't leave you alone Pony, you still have Darry."

"Darry's not here to much any more." I told him. "He's to busy working. That's how he deals, keeps busy so he can't think about it. The only time I see him is early in the morning. Darry won't even talk to me about it. He goes on thinking nothing's wrong, but I can't do that."

"You've got me and Steve"

I snorted when he said Steve

He chuckled. "Okay, you've got me.

"Yea".... I started "but it's not the same without him" I whispered

"He'll come back"

I closed my eyes. "I can't stop thinking about him. Is he scared out there? If he misses me? Is he okay? Will he come home at all? I started tearing up again. I can't live with myself if something happed to him. He understands me. He supports me. I've already lost Johnny and Dally, I just can't loose my brother too. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I can't sleep, eat, or focus without him." I buried my face in Two-bit's shirt. "I just want him home."

" You could share a bed with Darry" Two-bit chuckled and I punched him lightly in the stomach.

Two-bit was silent for a moment, then got serious. "Shoot kid, Soda loves you. You know that. He is most likely thinking about you as much as you are of him. Believe it or not but I feel your pain, I miss him too. But we need to have hope. Keep hope that he'll come home safe and sound. But Pony, you've got to stop worrying and take care of yourself. You look like hell. And that worries me"

I rested my head on Two-bit's shoulder and he angled his cheek to rest it on top of my head. We were like that of awhile.

"Two-bit?"

"Yea"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Um sure"

"Would you mine if you um....maybe...sleep in my bed tonight?"

He was silent of a second before he answered.

"Yea sure Pone." He said as he got up and removed his leather jacket and shoes. We both got under the covers. He put his arm around me. He was no Soda, but I'll admit I felt comfort and safe and...happy.

I got my breathing in a heavy rhythm and was near sleep when I heard Two-bit's voice.

"If you say anything about this to anyone and I'll skin ya "

I couldn't help but laugh. Good ol' Two-bit. Always there when you need him. I couldn't help but think how lucky I am to have Two-bit as a friend. He was more then that he was family. That was my last thought as I finely went to sleep and I had one of the best sleeps I had since Sodapop left.

* * *

N/A hoped you guys liked this, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders

(n/a - so this was only going to be a one-shot but I changed my mined so now it's a two-shot. Also this may sound abit like a slash at the begining, but it's not. only a friendship fic.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I felt the warmth of the early morning sun on my face as I yawed and awoke. For a split second I didn't know were I was and who was in the bed next to me. Then the events of last night came flooding back and I remembered.

I looked down at the sleeping form of Ponyboy Curtis. He was the youngest in our gang and already he had seen too much death.

The still form let out a sigh and rolled over to face me. I had to laugh at him as I pushed his bangs out of his face. He looked peaceful as he slept and yet a little troubled. I sighed; he was too young to be dealing with half the crap that happens to him.

I put my arm around him and pulled him closer to me. He stirred a little but stayed a sleep. I wonder if he slept well.

The kid smiled as he put his arms around me and squeezed into a hug. I felt so uncomfortable.

mmm.... Soda, I new you didn't leave me... he said sleepily

That right there just killed me. Clearly he'd forgotten who was next to him in the bed.

"Umm...sorry kid but I'm not soda" I felt really bad

Ponyboys' eyes snapped wide opened. He looked at me with confusion and the sadness as he recalled last night. Tears began to fall.

"Oh Pony don't cry." I hated to see him cry. In fact, I hate all sad moments. I tried to avoid them or tried to somehow turn them in a humorous situation.

He looked up to me and half smiled as he wiped the tears away.

"Thanks Two-bit for staying with me last night."

"Not a problem kid." I stretched. "I was probably going to sleep on the couch anyways. I smiled. "At least your bed is better on my back"

He just looked at me with those green eyes. I never understand why he hated them. There were no more tears but I could see how lost he was.

The smell of eggs cooking and the lack of food in my stomach made me sit straight up. I looked down at the kid and shot him a grin.

" What do ya say we go and get some of Darry's fine cooking before he starts charging us"

Ponyboy just gave me a weak smile.

"First of all, he has to feed me by law; second Darry's cooking is far from fine dinning."

I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"You go a head, I'm not hungry"

Now I had to get serious. Ever since Sodapop left to go to war, Ponyboy has basically stopped living. I have noticed how his cloths loosely fit his already petite frame. He has also been skipping meals. I never said anything yet to Darry because it's Darry's job to notice these things. It was his job to take care of his brother. But I guess it's my job to get Darry to do his job.

Not eating isn't the only thing Ponyboy stopped doing. He hasn't gone to the movies or gone anywhere for that matter, unless I dragged him. Even then he's unhappy, uncomfortable and makes everyone around him uncomfortable.

He's stopped reading books and he's not doing well in school. I don't have to be in his classes to know he's failing. All he dose now is sit around and stares into space with a blank look on his face with the occasional tear running down, showing nothing going on in his head. The sparkle in his eyes is gone. The thoughtfulness and desire to learn and express his self is gone. All that's left is was a dead body that only response when absolutely has to. You wouldn't think I wouldn't notice, but I have and believe me, I wish I didn't have to. At least when he had his head in the clouds, there was life behind his eyes.

"Oh come on Pony you have to eat." I looked at him with concern. "Ya know Soda wouldn't like it if he knew that you weren't eating"

He froze in his spot as he was getting out of bed. He turned his face ever so slightly but I saw the pain going though his face and I wondered if what I said was to soon and to painful for him. He was quite for a minute while I was menially beating myself up. Then there it was. I swore I saw life kick back in his eyes, raw emotion. He looked at be and half smiled.

"Yea, I guess I'll eat something. But Two-bit at least do me a favour and put a shirt on. Someone might think something happen between us." I rolled my eyes at him as he tossed me my shirt as he walked into the bathroom. I had to laugh. The kid still had scents of hummer.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Moring Darry" I called

"Moring" he grumbled back. Man he look bad. Pony had said that he was working a lot more to deal, but glory, he's working himself to death. He defiantly pulled a muscle in his back because of the way he slouching over the stove. He had dark cycles around his eyes meaning he's not getting enough sleep. Both brothers hurting. I shook my head. If only Soda could see this, he'd freak out.

Ponyboy came into the living room and sat next to be.

"Hey Pone, I think you need to talk to Darry about Soda." He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"But he won't talk or listen to me"

"Make him"

"Just do it. You both will feel better"

We just stared at each other until he finely gave up.

"Fine, I'll do it." He looked at me with anger in his eyes. He'll thank me later.

He got up and slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Darry didn't even look at him.

"Hey Darry." Pony said shyly as he got some scrambled eggs. Darry didn't even respond and Pony's looked at me for support.

"Ask him" I mouthed back at him.

Ponyboy looked back at Darry who had his back turn to him. Ponyboy looked nervous.

"Um... Darry, c-can I talk to you about something?"

Darry slowly turn to look at Ponyboy till there eye's met.

I wanted to stay but this was a conversation only for grieving bothers. And I was an intruder. I guess I won't get any of Darry's fine cooking.

XXXX

I was laying on the ground in the lot smoking a cigarette when a young thin boy came up and lay next to me. He didn't say anything or acknowledge me. He just looked straight up at the stars. I couldn't tell what mood he was in. He had that blank stare on his face. I've seen this look before. On someone we both know, and we both know want happed to him. But Pony's eyes, his eyes had something in them that went missing when Soda left. The sparkle.

We were quit for a while until Pony reached over and took my smoke.

"Thanks Two-Bit"

"If you wanted one, you could've just asked" I said as I took a cigarette out of the pack.

"Not just for the smoke, for everything". He took a drag off the cigarette. "Darry and I talked. It took him a while to come around and start listening to me and I mean really listen. We both realized that we were hurting the same but dealing in different ways. We recognized that not only were we hurting over Soda, but we were hurting ourselves by ignoring each other. He also realized that we need to take care of each other, cause were not doing a good job by our self's." He chuckled a little." And that's when he notices my weight and made me eat.

I had to wonder. Superman was blinded by his own pain he didn't see that he could've lost both brothers. One to war, the other wasted away. They depended on each other so much, he didn't realize it.

"So you and Darry okay now?"

"Yea, after he saw me gain five pounds." Ponyboy made a face and rubbed his stomach.

"Oh and guess what!"

I looked at him as he turned to look at me with life in him.

"We got a letter in the mail form Soda!"

Now I was excited. "What it say?"

He smiled a genuine smile, a gift form Soda. I missed at smile.

"It said that he was okay."

* * *

Please review, tell me what you think!


End file.
